


Untrained Samurai, Head Towards the Light!

by Bandgeek18



Series: Path of a Samurai [1]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe, kind of headcanon, pre-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cam wanted was to get away from the academy. Instead he got a student. Or, Cam trains Antonio to become a samurai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untrained Samurai, Head Towards the Light!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of an idea I've had for a while. Cam and Antonio are two of my favorite Rangers, so the idea of them meeting is to just too awesome. My friend, Kamen Rider Drive, helped me with the title by the way. He's cool like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any power rangers. Well...not these ones.

_*Italic indicates thought_

When Cam first meets Antonio he's pretty sure he's seeing things. All he wanted was to get away from the academy for a little bit. Away from students and snide remarks of "Sensei Watanabe? What're you a Sensei of?" He trudged through the trees, thankful of the peace and quiet the trees offered. And then the quiet was gone. He heard the grunts and yells of someone fighting. He stopped and looked around. "Hello?" He was answered with more fighting and he hurried towards the sound. Stopping at a tree he was shocked when he saw an eleven year old boy fighting an enemy that wasn't there. Cam blinked. "Hey! Hey kid!" The kid stopped and looked at him.

"Hola."

"What're you doing here?" Cam asked, coming closer. He hoped he looked intimidating in his black uniform. He crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be here." The kid was literally in the middle of the training grounds outside the academy. No one from the city should be allowed to get this close to the school. _The sensors must be malfunctioning._

"Oh, is this private property?" the kid asked.

"Yeah. Very private."

"Oh."

Cam noticed the stick the kid had been using. "What're you doing?"

"Training."

"For what?"

"A thing."

"A thing?"

"Yeah." Cam was about to say something else when a squid suddenly flew out from behind the boy. Cam took a step back while the squid beeped at the boy. The Hispanic youngster looked at Cam with a new interest. "You're a samurai?!"

"How-how did you know that? Who are you?"

"My name's Antonio. And this is the Octozord. I'm training to be a samurai."

"You? A samurai?" Cam assessed the kid. He was small. Plus he didn't look coordinated. "You're kidding me, right?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to become a samurai."

"And you think you can do that by training with that stick?"

Antonio looked at his stick. "What's wrong with it?"

"Kid, do you know the first thing about samurai? About fighting styles, weapons, or principles?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, no, and no."

Cam scoffed. "Go home kid. Take your robot with you." He turned and headed back to the academy. He had only gone a few feet when he heard someone following him. He turned around and saw the kid was following him. "What'd you want?"

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"To be a samurai! Like you!" Cam blinked. This kid couldn't be serious. "No way." "

Why not?"

"Because...you're too small," Cam said walking away.

"I'll grow!" Antonio told him, running to keep up.

"It takes time."

"I have lots of time!"

"It takes dedication."

"I'm dedicated!"

Cam stopped and looked at the young boy. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Why do you want to be a samurai so bad?"

"So I can help people." Cam was taken back by the answer, as well as the sincerity behind it. "Look Kid, I don't think-"

"Please?! I'll do whatever you say! I want to be a samurai more than anything!"

Cam sighed. He suddenly had an idea and smiled. "Fine. You want to be a samurai? I'll train you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but training starts early. Be here by sunrise tomorrow."

"Sunrise, got it."

"If you're late I won't do it."

"Ok." The boy started to run back, but then stopped. "What's your name?"

"Cam Watanabe."

"See you tomorrow Sensei Watanabe!" Cam shook his head as the boy ran off into the woods. "What've I gotten myself into?" What indeed, for the next morning Cam was up before the sun and ready to make his way to the place where he'd agreed to meet Antonio. Shane, Tori, and Dustin were already up.

"Morning Cam," Tori smiled.

"Morning," Cam replied.

"Where you going?" Dustin asked.

"To meet someone."

"At this hour?" Shane asked him.

"Hey I don't answer to you guys."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Cam left the academy and headed for the place where he'd be meeting Antonio. He smiled to himself. "Even if he could manage it, no kid is going to get up this early. He probably won't show." He stopped in shock when he got to the meeting spot. Antonio was already there, talking to the Octozord. He saw Cam and grinned bowing.

"I'm here Sensei Watanabe."

"Yeah, I see that."

"What're we going to do first?"

Cam blinked, then nodded. Just because the kid could get up early didn't mean he could handle the training. "Running. First you're going to run."

"Ok!"  _Yeah let's see how much energy you have after today._ As it would turn out, Antonio had an unlimited supply of energy. Despite the fact that Cam had him running miles in the woods all day, and doing push-ups and sit-ups, by the the time the sun was setting, Antonio still smiled. "Anything else?"

Cam hid his shock and shook his head. "No. You're free for now."

"Great!" Antonio bowed. "Same time tomorrow?" Cam nodded.

"Same time tomorrow."

"Excellente!"

Cam watched him leave, the Octozord always following him. "Where did he get a zord?" he wondered. "This is a kid to keep an eye on." And Cam continued to keep an eye on Antonio while he ran. Everyday for two weeks they met at sunrise and Cam made him run for hours, along with doing strength training, until sunset. Not once did Antonio complain. He took everything Cam threw at him in stride. Cam, for his part, was impressed with Antonio's dedication. He'd began to think that just maybe the kid did have what it took to be a samurai. So when he was sitting down to dinner with his friends, nearly two and a half weeks after meeting Antonio, he surprised everyone by saying, "I've decided to take on a student."

Dustin choked a little on his soup; Shane dropped his spoon; and Tori spit her mouthful out all over Dustin. The earth ninja made a face and grabbed a napkin. "Thanks Tor."

"You?" Shane asked. "You're taking on a student?"

"Yes," Cam confirmed.

"Like...what kind of student?" Tori asked.

"A samurai student."

Dustin frowned. "But I thought you didn't want to teach samurai? Didn't we have this discussion already?"

"I know what I said before," Cam interrupted. "But I've changed my mind."

"Well what changed it?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and who is this student anyways?" Dustin asked.

"One of ours?"

"No, don't worry. I'm not converting any of your ninjas. His name's Antonio Garcia. His dad's a local fisherman."

"Fisherman," Tori nodded. "Sounds like he'd be better suited as a water ninja."

"Alright, alright, first rule," Shane reminded them. "No stealing each other's students."

"Right. So you're going to train him to be a samurai? Why him?"

"He seems dedicated," Cam said. "And...I saw something in him."

"Like an evil something or-" Dustin began.

"No. A spark. This kid has a lot of heart. And I think I can turn that spark into a flame."

"Well, good luck."

"And you're welcome to bring him here to train," Shane said. "The academy is your home too."

"I know it is. It was my home before it was any of yours'."

-The Next Day-

"Where are we going today Sensei?" Antonio asked Cam. He was surprised that after his first three mile run that his teacher had suggested they take a walk.

"I'm taking you somewhere where we're going to start working on your fighting skills. It's also where I will be teaching you most of the time."

"Cool!"

Cam shook his head. "Is there anything that doesn't excite you?"

"Not really!" Cam shook his head again. They neared the secret entrance to the school and the guards jumped out of the trees.

"Password now! Or be destroyed!" the air ninja demanded.

Cam glanced down at Antonio, who was partially hiding behind him. "Air, water, earth. Together as one."

The ninja nodded. "Just checking Sensei Watanabe."

"That's ok. Come on." Antonio waved at the two ninjas as they passed between them. The two ninjas gave each other looks, and the water ninja waved back. Antonio followed Cam to the edge of the lake. They waded through the ankle deep water. They passed through the gateway and landed on the other side.

Antonio gasped and looked around in amazement. "Whoa!"

"Come on." Cam led him to the gate of the academy and into the front training yard. Antonio marveled at the air ninjas practicing. "Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy."

"I thought you were a samurai."

"I am. But I live with ninjas. And I'm friends with some of them."

"Ah."

"Why are you even questioning me? Come on, let me show you where we'll be training. Remember that password because you'll need it to get in."

"Ok!"

"Ok." Cam lead him to the main building and down a trial that lead behind it. He didn't want any ninja students poking their noses where they didn't belong. Back here he could teach Antonio freely without worrying about the other students. "This is where we'll be training."

"Whoa." Antonio looked around the space with interest. The ground was a stone rectangle surrounded by shrubs and hedges. There was a rack of different practice swords on one side and a sliding door that led into the building they were behind. "Cool!"

"I'm glad you think so. Now, come here." Antonio went over to Cam, who held something out to him. The young boy stared at it with fascination. It was a small pendant. A green ball only a couple of inches across.

"What's this?"

"The other students here wear uniforms to show which principle they study. I'll be giving you one too, but I really wanted you to have something that makes you stand out. I want them to know for sure that you're a samurai student."

"I love it!" Antonio reached out to take it, but Cam held it out of reach. "Wait a second. As of right now, I promise to train you. I swear on my honor that I will teach you everything I know."

"Really?" The look of joy and hope on the 11 year-old's face brought a strange sense of joy to Cam's heart.

"Yes," he nodded. "As long, as you promise, that in all your endeavors, you will do your best to bring honor to my teachings."

"I promise. Cross my heart." As if to emphasize the point he made an 'X' over his heart with a finger.

Cam laughed. "Ok then." He handed the miniature version of his amulet to Antonio, who hung it around his neck and smiled up at his teacher with joy and pride. "Now let's get your uniform and we can get started."

"With what?"

"Hand-to-hand combat of course."

-Three Months Later-

Cam studied the array of practice swords in his arsenal. He picked one up and handed it to Antonio. "Here, this will be your practice sword."

Antonio studied the small sword. "Why is it so small?"

"Because it's a tanto sword."

"Oh..."

"Something wrong?" Cam inquired, noting the tone of disappointment in his pupil's voice.

"It's just...I thought samurai used katanas."

"They do. However, you are not big enough for a katana. And if you want to learn now, you'll have to settle for something small."

"But...I want to be a real samurai." Cam stopped and turned around. He knelt down in front of his strident. "The sword is not what makes someone a samurai, Antonio. A real samurai, is who you are on the inside. It's what's in your head," he pointed at Antonio's head. "And not your hands. You understand?"

Antonio nodded "I think so."

Cam smiled gently and stood up. "You'll understand someday Kid. It's kind of a hard thing for you to wrap your head around now. Now, I'm going to show you how to use that sword. It might be small, but just you like you, with the right, training, this thing can be deadly."

The young boy smiled and nodded, wrapping his fingers around the hilt happily. "I'm ready!"

-Four Months Later-

"Keep your focus Antonio," Cam said. It had been a little less than a year since he'd taken on Antonio as a student, but he didn't regret a single minute. Antonio was a quick learner and smart as well. He heard someone whispering and looked around. He spotted three ninjas watching from a bush. He sighed and pushed his glasses up with his hand, rubbing his eyes. "I see you three! I will report you to Sensei Clark!" The air ninjas realized that they'd been seen and ran off, giggling and whispering.

Antonio stopped his kata and looked at Cam. "For ninjas, they're not very stealthy."

"They're first year students. Anything beyond pulling on their mask is practically beyond them." Antonio laughed. He was starting to get used to the sarcastic sense of humor Cam had. "That's why we're trading back here anyways," Cam continued. "I don't need them gaping at you while we train."

"It's ok," Antonio assured him. "I don't care what they think. I'm going to become a samurai no matter what anyone thinks." He walked over and picked up his water bottle. He took a deep drink, releshing the cool liquid. He'd been training in the hot sun for hours already.

Cam squeezed his sword hilt a little bit, then turned around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you get a zord?" Antonio stopped drinking and played with his bottle in his hands. He bit his lip as he thought it over. _I don't know if I should say. But Sensei Watanabe is a samurai after all. Maybe he knows about the Shiba Clan already._ He sighed and looked up at Cam. "Do you know of the Shiba Clan?"

Cam's grip suddenly got so tight that his knuckles got white. "Yes," he replied tensely. "I do."

"Well, before I lived in Blue Bay Harbor, I lived in this place called Panorama City. That's where I met my best friend, Jayden Shiba."

"Jayden?"

"Yeah! He's going to be the red ranger someday!"

"The red samurai ranger? He's the heir of the Shiba Clan?"

"Well....I think so. Anyways, he gave me the Ocotozord to remind me that I promised to go back someday and fighter with him."

Cam took a minute to process this new information. "So that's why you want to be a samurai? Because you want to be a samurai ranger with him?"

"Yup! Isn't that-"

"Get out."

"I-what?"

"You heard me, get out."

"But Sensei-"

"Why would you keep this information from me?" Cam asked him. "I was training you all this time... And all you want is to join the Shiba Clan and fight for them."

"But-"

"No! I will not have my name anywhere near those...those...helmet-head-aristocrats!"

Antonio jumped to his feet. "Sensei please-"

"I am not your Sensei! And you are no longer my student. Leave and never come back!" Cam turned and stormed away into the building; leaving a very upset and confused Antonio behind him.

Later that night, Antonio sat at the kitchen table, picking at his food. His dad noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked his son.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You've hardly touched your fish. Barracuda is your favorite, isn't it?"

"It's not the fish...I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sick?" He leaned over and felt his son's forehead. "You don't seem to sick."

"I'm not sick Dad."

"Well that's good. Now, out with it. What's eating you?"

Antonio sighed. "I just...had a bad day is all."

"Why? You were at that martial arts school, weren't you? I thought you liked it there."

"I do! It's just that...one of my teachers is...he doesn't like something about me."

"Is that you smell like fish?"

"No, it's not that. I think... It's just...complicated. And I don't know if I'm wanted there anymore. In fact, I'm sure I'm not."

"Well you can't let a small thing like that stop you. Whether you're wanted or not, martial arts is something you like, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know, inside, that you're like...destined to learn it and do well, right?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Then I think, and I may be just a simple fisherman, but I think you should keep going back. Because you can't let what others think of you stop you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Antonio nodded. "Ok, I will." And so he did. The next day he dressed in his uniform, and put his clothes over it as usual. He grabbed the Octozord and traveled to the Academy. He went to the training yard where he and Cam worked, and went through his katas with his practice sword. The Ocotozrod watched him from a place near the practice rack. Antonio stayed focused and continued his katas. Unknown to him, Shane had chosen the least used dojo, the one closest to that yard to meditate before his first class. He heard the sound of someone outside and got up. _It can't be that Antonio kid,_ he thought. _I haven't seen Cam all morning._ He opened the door and found the young samurai in the yard. He smiled as he watched the boy. _Man, Cam sure is lucky._  He slid the door shut and stretched.

"Guess I better get some breakfast in before class." He went upstairs, towards the apartment where he and the other head teachers, Tori, Dustin, and Cam, lived. He walked into the kitchen and found the other three already up and about. "Morning."

"Hey," Dustin nodded, still eating.

"Hey Cam, did I ever tell you that you're one lucky dude?" Shane a said as he grabbed a bowl.

"What're you thanking about?" Cam asked.

"Your student, Antonio? He's out there right now, going through what looks like katas. I wish my students were that ambitious."

"He really is dedicated," Tori smiled. "You sure we can't convert him?"

Cam simply got up and went to see what Shane was talking about. He went down to the training yard where he'd worked with Antonio. Sure enough, the kid was there. He stood in the doorway, completely dumbfounded. After a while, Antonio turned around and saw Cam. "Good morning Sensei Watanabe," he said bowing. He went back to his training and Cam shook his head. He went back inside, determined to ignore Antonio. And he did, for a week. A very long week. A long week where he could head Antonio training outside. A long week where he could feel the looks of confusion and criticism he was getting from his friends. It was exactly a week after he'd said he'd stop training Antonio that Dustin was finally the person with enough courage to ask what they were all thinking.

"What is with you?!" the Earth ninja demanded.

"What're you to talking about?"

"You never train your student. He shows up, does katas, running, and strength training all day, then leaves. I thought you were supposed to be training him."

"I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Why?!" Tori demanded.

"Because, he wants to be one of them! He wants to be a samurai ranger!"

Shane gave him a look. "Like...as in a power ranger?"

"Yes. The samurai rangers I told you guys about."

"Oh, the ones you hate," Dustin clarified. "I see now."

"Yes, and you understand my reasoning now, right?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dustin's right Cam," Shane said.

"I am?!" Dustin asked incredulously.

"Yes. Cam, you told us you wanted to trains this kid because of one reason. Do remember what that was?"

"It was because I saw a spark in him."

"Exactly," Tori nodded. "And as a water ninja, I don't know a lot about fire. But it seems to me that this kid has more than a spake now. He has a small flame."

"And you did promise to teach him," Dustin pointed out. "And a samurai has to keep their word. Don't they?"

Cam sighed and stared at his food. His friends' words rang around in his head. He was in his room later that night, tying to meditate when he heard someone behind him.

"Something is troubling you, my son," his father said.

"I doth know what to do Dad," Cam admitted. "I can't stand the Shiba Clan. I would never train a samurai to fight with them. And yet-"

"And yet you find yourself drawn to the youth who reminds me so much of you."

"He's not that much like me," Cam scoffed.

"I'd say so." He put his hand on Cam's head. "I know you will chose wisely. A brave, and noble samurai such as yourself, will know what is really important." Cam sighed as his dad left and took his glasses off. He rubbed at his face.

"What's really important," he whispered. The next morning, Cam took his time getting up. By the time he went to go eat breakfast, his friends had already gone off to start their classes. He wandered downstairs and outside to the training yard. There he found Antonio, as usual, going through his katas. He stepped out into the yard for the first time in weeks and watched the young boy. "You're stepping too far," he said eventually.

Antonio tuned and bowed. "Good morning Sensei Watanabe."

"Good morning Antonio. As I was saying before, you're stepping too far. If we're going to consolidate your lack of size and strength with speed, you need to consolidate your stance as well. Try it like this." He grabbed his own sword on his way over to show Antonio how to do it. The boy watched and smiled. He copied his teacher and Cam nodded. "Yes, like that." He stepped back and Antonio stared at him. "Well, don't just stand there! Go back to your katas. And this afternoon, we'll do more hand-to-hand training."

"Sounds good," Antonio nodded, going back to his katas.

-One Year Later-

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked Cam.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I want the answer." Cam smiled. "Today we are going to have a little...collaboration."

"Collaboration?" "Yes. Sensei Clark has some of his students out here, leaning to use their air ninja skills. They're have a sort of race today, I thought it would be nice if we joined them."

"And by we, you mean me, right?"

"You learn fast." They arrived at the starting place the race and found Shane with ten ninja students. "Shane."

"Cam," Shane smiled through his mask. "Class, today we are being joined by Sensei Watanabe and his samurai student, Antonio. Please welcome them."

"Welcome Sensei Watanabe," the ninjas said bowing.

Cam gave Antonio a look and he nodded. "Good morning Sensei Clark," he said. "Thank you for allowing me to train with your students today."

"It's my pleasure. You and Cam are always working so hard, I'm excited to see what you can do." Antonio looked at Cam, who gave him a nod. The samurai student stepped forward and joined the ten ninjas. They gave each other looks and lined up. "Ok!" Shane said, clapping his hands. "Since we have a newcomer, I'll explain the rules. To his race is a five mile loop on the pathway marked on the trees. If you've been practicing your ninja skills, then you should be able to do this no problem. The obstacles can be conquered by any first year air ninja. Alright then." He stepped back next to Cam. "And...go!" The two of them watched as the students all took off running. He looked at his friend. "Do you really think he can do this?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you here?!"

"Because, I'm trying to teach him to be fast and coordinated. The first one is coming along, but the second one... And he's still not growing fast enough."

"Well he's only what...thirteen?"

"Twelve."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But, I have faith in him. I know he'll fail this time. But knowing him the way I do, he will try again. And again."

Shane nodded, trusting Cam's teaching methods. Out on the course, Antonio was struggling to keep up with the air ninjas. They used their air powers to get over trees and rocks that got in the way. Having no such skill, the young samurai climbed and stumbled his way through the course. It only took about twenty minutes for the ninjas to lose him completely. He sighed as he fell down yet another pile of rocks and ran faster them. _I'm never going to catch up,_  he thought. _Oh well._  He took a deep breath and ran faster. _I'll just have to try harder!_  Almost two hours later, Cam stood with Shane as the last ninja stunner returned. The former red ranger looked at his friend, but Cam shrugged. "He'll get here."

Shane nodded and looked at his students. "You can rest while we wait for the last one." And wait they did. For another forty minutes before Antonio got to the finish. He was throughly out of breath and had dirt and mud on his face and black uniform. His face had some small scratches Cam guessed were made by tree branches. The air ninja students saw him and started to laugh.

"Some tough samurai!" one of them laughed.

"He's not very tough!" another agreed.

"Hey!" Shane told them. "Show some respect. Now all of you, back to the academy."

"Yes Sensei Clark!" the ninja replied.

They followed their teacher back to the school, while Cam looked at Antonio. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Antonio responded.

"Anything else?"

"Kind of embarrassed."

"Good. I want you to remember this feeling. Because it's never going to happen again. I'm going to teach you to be great. No one is going to laugh at you ever again. Understand?"

Antonio nodded. "Fantastico!"

"Now let's get to work!" And true to Cam's word, only three months later, Antonio raced the air ninjas again. And he won. The green samurai couldn't hide the look of pride in his face when Antonio was the first one back. Shane nodded approvingly, giving Cam a pat on the shoulder. _He really is a great teacher,_  the air ninja thought as his own first student arrived, well behind the samurai.

-Two Years Later-

Stones fell against the ground with a repeated sound as Antonio hit the out of the air. He over his sword back into it's sheath, then back out again. He hit the rock that Cam threw at him and knocked them aside. He kept up the pace, not allowing a single one to hit him. Eventually Cam ran out of rocks and Antonio stopped. He looked at his teacher expectantly, who nodded in approval. "Excellent. You're progressing very well in sheath-slash technique. Why don't you take a break?"

"Gladly." Antonio grabbed his water bottle and took a deep sip. The hot summer sun was beating down on his particularly hard. He winced a little as some droplets got on his hands. He hissed and looked at them.

Cam noticed this and walked towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing."

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed one of Antonio's wrists and held it up. He looked at the teenager's hand and saw small burns and even a few blisters. He knew they couldn't be from training. The few blisters his pupil had gained from swordplay were all healed and calloused over long ago. "What happened?"

"Nothing-"

"If you tell me nothing, I will have Sensei Clark dangle you in the air by your feet. Now, what happened?"

"I was trying to build a morpher."

Cam dropped the wrist in shock and stared at his student. "You were trying to build a morpher?"

"Yeah! So I can become a samurai ranger, remember?" Antonio stared at him, a little scared. He hadn't mentioned his dream to his teacher for a few years. Not since he'd learned of Cam's intense dislike of the Shiba Clan. For his part though, Cam simply nodded tensely.

"I see. Why don't you go inside and study the books I pulled out? You'll have a test today on...on something. Just go."

"O-ok." Antonio put his sword away and went into the dojo. It'd been six months since Cam had added studying of samurai histories and techniques to his training. Cam though, didn't join him. He went upstairs and found his friends relaxing in their break.

"Hey Cam," Hunter smiled. "Long time no-"

"Convert him!" Cam said suddenly, mind finally able to comprehend everything.

"Convert who?" Dustin asked.

"Antonio! Convert him! Get him to become a ninja! Air, water, earth, thunder, I don't care which principle! Just change his mind about being a samurai!"

"Wait, you want us to steal your student?" Tori asked him.

"Why?"

"Because he's building a morpher!"

"Ah, going to be a ranger?" Hunter asked, smiling.

"I can't let him," Cam told them, sitting down. "I can't let him become a ranger."

"Why not?!" Shane asked.

"Because they won't accept him!"

"Who?"

"The samurai Rangers. The ones who fight for the Shiba Clan. They're going to turn him away."

"How do you-" Hunter began.

"Because I know all about them. I found out there were other samurai nearby and I did my research. They will not accept him as one of them. I'd hoped that after a few years he'd just forget about that. Focus on his training and forget about his promise. But he hasn't! Which is why I need you guys to convert him. He can't be a samurai ranger if he's a ninja, right?"

Tori shook her head. "Cam we can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"Because your dad would probably be mad at us for stealing each other's students," Dustin told him. "And two, he seems to loyal to you."

Shane nodded. "I don't think he'll give up his dream Cam."

"I can't let him go to them," Cam said. "They'll crush his dream."

"The only thing you can do is look out for him," Shane advised. "Same way you have been all these years."

"I don't look out for him!" Cam objected as his friends got up.

"Yes you do," Dustin smiled as he and Tori left. "You always have, and we both know you always will."

Cam shook his head and went back downstairs. He found Antonio in the dojo, one of the smaller ones at the academy, doing the work he'd been assigned. He watched the boy with calculated attention. Antonio was energetic and thorough in his work. _Maybe_ _I_ _can_ _convince_ _him_ _not_ _to_ _become a ranger,_  Cam thought. But deep inside he knew his student could never be swayed. He held a deep loyalty to a red ranger who Cam knew would only betray him. He eventually cleared his throat and Antonio looked up at him. "I used to be a power ranger."

"Really?!"

"Yes," Cam had to smile at Antonio's joy. It was one of the things that was almost infectious about him. "Years ago. I'm very familiar with ranger technology. I know you're not completely stupid when it comes to technology in general, but ranger tech is much more complex. So, I can help you build a morpher. It'll be safer that way too, so you don't burn your hands off."

"That's fantastico!" Antonio cheered. "I'd really like that!"

"Well then, get back to work. I guess later today we can get started on ranger tech." The smile on Antonio's face told Cam that he'd made the right choice.

-A Year and a Half Later-

"So, who's ready for the tournament?" Shane asked. "I have my student."

"And I have mine," Tori smiled.

"I will after tomorrow," Dustin told them. "A few more contenders to get through."

"And Hunter said that the Thunder Academy has a candidate to add as well."

"What about you Cam?" Shane asked.

"Oh dude, don't even try," Dustin told him. "We've asked him every year, and every year his answer is the same."

Cam nodded, it was true that when the annual free-for-all tournament came around, he's always declined to enlist Antonio. The fun little fight between the ninja principles was always sow thing he'd felt Antonio wasn't ready for. "Dustin's right. I usually keep Antonio out of your little skirmishes. However, this year, I want to nominate him." "

Really?!" Tori asked him, half out of shock, half out of sarcasm.

"Why now?" Shake asked.

Cam shrugged, taking a bite of his meal. "He's older now, and better trained. He can take down any of your ninjas."

Dustin scoffed. "We'll see about that."

On the day of the tournament, Cam made sure Antonio's uniform was in its best shape. He nodded, satisfied that it was, and led him to one of the largest practice yards in the academy grounds. The young samurai looked around in awe. He'd never been this far into the grounds before. He'd wanted to go looking, but the ninja students never seemed to like him. Cam knew this as well, which was part of why he'd enlisted Antonio for this. _It's time for him to prove himself,_ Cam thought. _Time to show everyone the samurai he's becoming._ As they got closer, he smiled at the fact that Antonio no longer seemed to get closer to him around the ninjas. The other ninja students whispered amongst themselves as they watched the two samurai approach. Shane put his hands up and silenced the whispers.

"Alright, welcome everyone, to the annual Ninja Free For All! An epic spar between the different ninjas here at the academy, and our neighboring academy as well. This year, we are joined by Sensei Watanabe, and his samurai student, Antonio." Tori stepped forward.

"Representing  the water ninjas, we have Nick!" The teenager in black and blue stepped forward.

"Representing the earth ninjas," Dustin said. "We have Lucy!" The girl in a black and yellow uniform nodded to everyone.

"Representing the air ninjas," Shane smiled. "We have Naomi!" The girl in red and black waved to her classmates.

"Representing the thunder ninjas," Hunter said. "We have Frank!" The boy in navy and black smiled at his fellow thunder ninjas.

"And finally," Cam said, stepping forward. "Representing the samurai, I have Antonio!" Antonio stepped into line with his opponents, not missing the looks the others were giving him. The students watching made gestures at him by dragging a finger across their necks. He simply smiled. _This is my golden moment!_ he thought. _My chance to show them what I can do!_  

"Everyone take a starting place," Shane said. The students all bowed to each other, and then their teachers. They all separated and spread out. "Begin!" Antonio held his practice sword up and ready to go. Before he could decide who to attack though, the earth ninja, Lucy, made the decision for him. She came at him and then burrowed under the ground. Antonio jumped to the side as she came up out of the ground. _She can play in the dirt, but I'm fast._  He attacked her, moving fast like Cam had taught him. He swiped left and right, moving his sword in and out of his sheath with practiced ease. "And the water ninja is out!" Shane declared. Lucy tried to throw rocks and stones at Antonio, but he smiled. He dodged them and hit them away with ease. He ran at her and she was forced to dodge him. He suddenly spun and hit her with his sword. He tripped her and she fell on the ground. "And down goes the earth ninja!" Antonio turned to face whoever was left as Lucy got up and ran off. He saw the air ninja and the thunder ninja squaring off. The air ninja flew through the air and fight the thunder off guard, taking him down. "And the thunder ninja is out!" Shane yelled. "It's down to the samurai and the air ninja!"

The air ninja turned to Antonio, who held up his sword. He ran at her and she jumped over him. He turned around as she landed and punched towards him. He used his sheathed weapon to block her. He lowered his weapon and took his sword out. He spun around and hit her in the chest. The air ninja attacked him again, trying to trip him. He moved from side to side though, using his speed as an advantage. He hit her in the head and sweet her legs out from under her. She hit the ground and he posed his sword over her. "And, sadly," Shane smiled. "The air ninja is done!" Antonio stood back and surprised everyone by holding his hand out to his defeated opponent. "The winner is, Antonio!"

Cam clapped along with everyone else as Antonio stood proud. Said victor turned to the air ninja. "You're very skilled."

She nodded, smiling under her mask. "You are as well. Not bad. For a samurai at least."

"Thank you."

"He really is amazing," Tori said to Cam.

"I don't know much about samurai," Shane whispered to his friend. "But he's going to be a great ranger."

Cam nodded. "I knew he is." It was safe to say that after that, not another ninja disturbed Antonio and Cam while they were training.

-A Year and A Half Later-

When the first news reports come in, Cam tries to ignore them. He pretends not to see when Dustin places the newspaper right in front of him. He glances at the headline, then tosses it aside. "Not interested."

"But we know someone else, who might be," Tori tells him.

Cam shakes his head and leaves. He goes down to the practice yard and waits for Antonio. He doesn't have to wait long, because his stunner arrives not soon long him. "Why aren't you in your uniform?" Cam asks.

"I'm leaving," Antonio tells him.

"Leaving?" Cam inquires as if he hadn't heard him right.

"Yes, leaving. To join the samurai rangers. I know you've seen the news. Monsters are attacking, and they're taking them on. My morpher is complete, it's time! I have to go to them."

"You're not ready," Cam mumbled.

"Why not?!"

"Because...because..." Cam turned around and looked at Antonio. He wasn't the small kid playing with a stick in the woods. He'd grown up. The older samurai sighed and liked up the newer practice blade Antonio had been using the last couple years. It want as dull as some of the others had been. He walked towards Antonio and held it out to him. "Here."

"Sensei Watanabe?" Antonio asked uncertainly.

"You need to keep practicing. Keeping your skills sharp is an important way to stay alive. Listen to your red ranger," he continued as Antonio took it from him. "Look out for your team. Always work together. Team work is key. And just...be careful. Please."

Antonio nodded, smiling as he took the practice sword. "As careful as I can be."

"Good." Cam sighed and placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says to you or about you, that you will always think of yourself as a samurai. Because I think so. And I always will."

Antonio nodded. "I promise."

"Good. You should get going. Take care of yourself, and don't forget to write."

"I won't. Good-bye Sensei Watanabe." Cam and Antonio bowed to each other. "And thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." Cam stood in the practice yard as Antonio left. He listened to the sound of the ninjas in the distance training. After what felt like hours, he suddenly started running. He broke into a ninja streak and didn't stop unlit he'd reached the academy gate. He stood off to the side as he watched his now former student leave. Someone walked up behind him and stood next to him.

"You're going to miss him," Kanoi Watanabe said to his son. "Not really. I mean-"

"It's ok to care for him you know."

"I just can't stop worrying about him. Those Rangers will turn him away, I just know it."

"Then he must discover that for himself. You can guide him to a path, but only he can chose the correct one."

"I just want what's best for him."

"I know you do Son. I know."

Cam touched the hand on his shoulder gently. He knew that at that moment, Antonio was heading for Panorama City. _Go ahead,_ he thought. _Go, and head towards your destiny._


End file.
